bakura gets raped
by NoaFuuma
Summary: bakura gets raped by ryou. but is ryou who he seems he is? r&r rated for extreme yaoi, lemon, cussing, bondage, slight rape...not!...ok a little...don't read if you're weak!


UNKNOWN LOVE

RATING: NC-17

STATUS: unfinished

**WARNINGS: this is extreme yaoi, don't like don't read! I've warned you! Don't come whining!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ryou stormed in the house.

"I can't take it anymore!!" he screamed.

"What the hell are you yellin' on about?" Bakura yelled from his room.

"Oh, fuck you Bakura!" Ryou yelled back in his rage.

"What did you say!?" Bakura jumped down the stairs

"I've had enough of it!" Ryou exclaimed, "You're dead!" he jumped on top of Bakura, a knife pulled out on an unsuspecting Bakura.

Bakura's back was slammed against the chest of Ryou, the knife against his throat.

"Ryou. Wha-"

"Shut up!" Ryou cut in.

He pushed the knife harder against Bakura's throat, silencing any retort he may have had.

Ryou laughed insanely, whispering into Bakura's ear, "You know they call me a woman? And you call me worthless?"

Bakura whimpered with a nod.

"Well, I've had enough of it! And now I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. Do you know what that is Bakura?"

Bakura shook his head as much as the knife let him, whispering a pained no.

"Well. That's too bad Kura." Ryou hissed, shoving Bakura forward into the thief's room.

Ryou pushed Bakura into the room, rifling through the dresser until he found what he needed, he pulled out a whip, cock ring, belts, some handcuffs, and a vibrator.

"So, that should do it." Ryou said, stuffing the items in a bag, Bakura still tightly held with the knife against his neck.

"Let's move this to the basement now." He hissed.

Once in the basement, Ryou chained Bakura to the bed.

"So. Do you want to know what I'm gonna do?" Ryou asked sweetly.

"Do-do I want to know?" Bakura stuttered.

"Oh! The Great Thief KING stuttered! And I did it!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Now…first I'm gonna rip into your clothes until I see that tan, muscular, sexy chest of yours." Ryou said while pacing around Bakura slowly.

"Then I'm gonna put that cock ring on you and let you beg me to let you cum."

Bakura gulped. "Why?" he whispered.

"Because I want to. Isn't that enough reason?" Ryou smirked.

A sudden grin broke over Bakura's face. "I'm proud of you." he said.

"Huh?"

"You're becoming more like me, Ryou, but still like you sometimes. You may be cocky and insane, but you still have your innocence and tenderness." Bakura explained.

The insane look in Ryou's eyes went away slightly being replaced with Ryou's wide-eyed, fearful ones.

"Bakura wha-" he began but the insane look was back again, "You're such a fool Bakura. Don't you know I'm not innocent?"

"You ARE innocent and you are my Ryou." Bakura said.

"You know I could kill you now but I'd rather have my fun first!" Ryou answered.

"Ryou, break out of it, now!" Bakura demanded. The insane glint left again.

"I'm trying! It's difficult!" he heard Ryou whimper before the insane glint came back.

"He'll never snap out! I'll take care of that!" Ryou said.

"He'll snap out! He's not as weak as you think Marik!"

"Oh but he is, Kura-kun." Marik mockingly retorted.

"No! Ryou, if you hear me, please, snap out of it!" Bakura begged.

"You like your light don't you?" Marik smirked, twirling the knife in his hands.

"Yes I do, now let him go!" Bakura demanded.

"Oh, that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" Marik asked tauntingly.

Bakura growled. "Marik let me go or else!" he threatened.

"Or else what? Whimpering?"

The glint disappeared.

"No! Go. Away. Marik! Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" Ryou screamed.

The glint returned.

"Never little Ryou." Marik laughed.

Marik took the knife and ripped Bakura's shirt off.

"Mmm…nice and pale Bakura. So muscular and well shaped." Marik said, licking his lips before letting his knife cut into the thief's pants.

"No underwear, huh? That makes it just the easier. Don't worry, I'll use lube." He added.

He grabbed the huge vibrator, smothering it with the cold lubricant.

"Now this is gonna hurt." He said.

"I know that. I've been raped before." Bakura grunted.

"Makes it just the nicer Kura."

Marik pushed the vibrator pass the tight ring of muscles.

"Fuck!" Bakura cried out.

"Mmm mmm…I like the sound of that!" Marik grinned.

The glint disappeared again.

"Oh my god, Bakura! Are you ok?" Ryou cried, before the evil glint returned.

"Of course you're not ok. Are you?" Marik asked tauntingly.

Bakura just growled.

"Now, let's see what happens when…" Marik pressed the button on the vibrator.

"Fu-fuck!!" Bakura cursed when the thing began to vibrate inside him.

"Oh I will, just have patience Kura" marik said.

"Fuck you!" Bakura spat.

"No, no bakura. I'm gonna fuck _you_."

He pulled the vibrator out until just the tip was left before slamming it back in. He did it a couple of times until he saw tears forming in Bakura's eyes and the glint disappeared again.

"No! Ra damn it! Why him!? Let us go Marik!"

Once again, the glint appeared.

"Never! I have it all planned out and you will be thanking me later Ryou!" Marik screamed.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

Marik just smirked, pushing the vibrator in and out.

"Stop. It!" Bakura grunted.

"I'll stop…eventually." Marik pulled the vibrator out, Bakura sighing in relief.

"Oh now! I'm not done with you yet!" Marik laughed.

Marik slicked his member with lube and pushed it inside, not waiting to pull out and slam back in. Bakura screamed in pain, Marik relishing every sound. He thrusted in repeatedly, taking no heed of the screaming body beneath him. Marik stopped his movements suddenly.

"What are you doing? Let's get this over with so I'll never have to hear your mocking voice ever again!"

Bakura grunted through the dull throbs of pain.

The glint disappeared again.

"B-bakura? Oh my!" Ryou whispered.

"R-ryou. Where is Marik?" Bakura asked.

"I-I don't know. Oh fuck!" Ryou cursed as his body was forced to slam back into Bakura again.

"Nnn, Marik! Stop this!" Bakura demanded.

"Never! Ryou will have sorrow. He can't rescue you, I still have the power over his body and you can't stop it!" He laughed maliciously.

Bakura closed his eyes to stop the pain but opened them as he felt wet drops fall on his chest. Ryou was silently crying, thick tears falling from his face as slammed into the body beneath him.

"R-Ryou?" he grunted. "A-are you all right? Aaaaahhhh! Oh…god." Bakura moaned as Ryou hit that bundle of nerves inside of him.

"I-I'm so sorry bakura! I want it to stop but I can't help you!" Ryou sobbed.

"Ooh god! It-it's ok! Ugh! Please harder!!!...faster!!!" Ryou looked up in confusion.

"You-you like this?" he asked.

"Ohhh yesssss! Don't you?"

"Well…if you like it, I can like it too." He said, slamming harder and faster.

/my work here is done/ Marik said in spirit, going back to his hikari to bring him a mind blowing night.

After a couple of minutes, the two white haired boys came and fell asleep…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**NOTE: omg!!!!!!! This was completely improvising and nothing was expected! Only that marik freed ryou in the middle of the sex… () bye!!! Review pleeze! Flames aren't welcome! And uhm…I've warned you! I told you it was extreme! I told you and don't go saying I didn't! you could've just read the warning but if you didn't, you could easily just pushed the back-button! Now leave me alone or review if you liked it. There's gonna be one or two chaps left with lemons of course. See ya'!s**


End file.
